The present invention relates to a combustion-type power tool, and more particularly, to such power tool capable of driving a fastener such as a nail, an anchor, and a staple into a workpiece.
In a conventional combustion-type power tool such as a nail gun, a mixture of air and gaseous fuel injected into a combustion chamber is ignited by a spark at an ignition plug to cause gas expansion in the combustion chamber, which in turn causes a linear momentum of a piston. By the movement of the piston, a nail is driven into a workpiece. Such conventional combustion-type nail gun is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,646 and Japanese Patent Publication No. H03-25307.
However, there has been a demand of cooling a component such as a cylinder.